Ten Months
by dorkygirl
Summary: It's Jimmy and Hazel's ten month anniversary. Jimmy doesn't know what to do, so Paige helps out. [one shot]


Title: Ten Month Anniversary  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Jimmy and Hazel's ten month anniversary. Jimmy doesn't know what to do, so Paige helps out.  
  
Pairing: Jimmy/Hazel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So here. And since not a whole bunch of people write about Jimmy and Hazel –alone, I might as well give it a shot, again. I have no idea if Jimmy can actually drive yet, but in here he can. And it says he's in grade eleven, because by the time ten months rolls around, he IS in grade eleven.  
  
**Jimmy POV  
**  
It was lunchtime and I was starving. As I was in line, all I really did was look at anything that looks remotely edible and took it. I paid the cafeteria lady and went on my way to visit the lunch table where Spinner and Paige, Degrassi's oh so lovable couple, were sitting. I plopped down at a seat in front of the two, who were busy making googly eyes at each other to notice me. I didn't really care, all I wanted to do was eat.  
  
I guess I was making some sort of noise while I was chewing God knows what, because Spinner and Paige had broken their trance and were staring at me like I was some sort of an alien. Well, Paige was anyway. Spinner just looked hungrily at his own food.  
  
"What?" I finally asked Paige after a few moments of staring.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "So... Jimmy. I hear your anniversary is coming up pretty soon."  
  
"Anniversary? Oh yeah. Hazel's and mine. Yeah it's coming up on Saturday," thinking that was the end of that conversation, I went back to scarfing down my meal.  
  
She cleared her throat once more, causing me to stop mid bite, and look at her. "What?" I ask desperately.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes once more and gave me this odd look. "So? What are you going to do for her? Duh!"  
  
"Uh, dinner and a movie, as usual," I answer, looking at her hopefully, thinking she got the hint and moved on from the subject.  
  
"Just dinner and a movie! Isn't that what you two **always** do anyways? Geez, when did guys get so... boring?" Paige quickly threw a look at Spinner adding, "Except for you honey bee." They quickly kissed and Spinner went back to eating. I wish I could go back to eating. Lucky.  
  
"Does this have a point Paige?" I ask looking at my plate doubtfully, almost knowing I won't be able to eat it anytime soon.  
  
"Yes it does Jimmy! Hazel's my best friend, and she deserves the best," Paige said almost pleadingly, "well, the best from her own boyfriend. You're so lucky she's not here today."  
  
"Paige! Yeah I know she deserves the best, but it's the best I can do for now. I think she accepts that. I'm glad at least **someone** accepts that," I say, pointedly looking at Paige. "And why am I lucky my girlfriend's absent? She has the flu Paige!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah flu schmu. Whatever. How about I help you plan something special for your ten month anniversary?"  
  
"Is this going to involve something illegal, because might I remind you Paige, we're only in grade eleven!" I exclaim.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't be silly. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the law and your parents," she replies adding an eye roll for effect.  
  
"It's not going to involve the cold or anything, because she's sick enough as it is," I say to Paige trying to talk her out of this.  
  
"Will you stop playing the role of protective boyfriend for a few moments, please! Besides, she sounded like she was getting back to normal yesterday when I was talking to her on the phone. So just chill will ya?" she said, trying to reassure me, which wasn't really working.  
  
"Fine, Paige. So what's your plan?" I ask, fearing the worst.  
  
She walked over to my side of the table and whispered something in my ear. When she was done, she looked at me like she was saying "Am I good or am I good?" I nodded my approval, which seemed to me that I didn't have say in it anyway. But I had to admit, the date didn't seem half bad.  
  
**SATURDAY  
**  
I picked Hazel up at her house. She looked drop dead gorgeous for someone that's been sick for a few days. She was wearing a jean jacket over a striped tank top and a knee-length denim skirt. She was wearing some heels, too. When she answered the door, she literally took my breath away. She must have noticed me staring because she giggled softly and twirled around a bit, and asked me, "You like?"  
  
I smiled back at her, and said, "No. I love." She closed the door behind her and followed me out to the car. As we were walking, I turned around and produced something from my pocket. A blindfold.  
  
"Planning on kidnapping your girlfriend, Jimmy Brooks?" she laughed silently, but still looking at the blindfold questionably.  
  
"Just trust me on this. Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog look and she sighed. I knew I had gotten to her, and she turned around. I carefully tied it around her head, making sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
I gently led her to the car, making sure she didn't trip. I opened the door for her and told her to watch her step and her head. After she slid in, I closed the door gently. I walked to my side and started the car and went off to our destination.  
  
The car ride was spent with small talk about what's been happening at Degrassi lately. The latest break ups and make-ups, homework, that kind of stuff. We arrived at our destination and I told her to stay put.  
  
She smiled and said jokingly, "Like I'm going to go anywhere with a blindfold tied around my head!" I laughed along with her and stepped outside real quick to make sure everything looked in place. I nodded my approval to myself, and walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. After making sure she didn't bump her head or trip, she successfully stood outside the car door.  
  
She asked, "Can I take off this blindfold now, before I permanently see black for the rest of my life?"  
  
I gently turned her into the right direction to where everything was set up, and I took the blindfold off her.  
  
She gasped and looked at the set up in wonder. Paige had suggested we go to the park where we once spent with Rick and Terri. She had also promised to have everything set up. It was around sunset, so everything had a nice orange glow to it. On the picnic table was a picnic basket.  
  
She finally looked at me with a huge grin and told me, "Wow this is beautiful! Did you plan this all by yourself?"  
  
I matched her grin, and shook my head, "Nah, most of it was Paige's idea. You like?" I asked nodding to the picnic area.  
  
"I love," she said mocking me.  
  
"How about we go and have some dinner?" I suggested. She agreed and we sat at the picnic table across from each other.  
  
We opened up the picnic basket to reveal some Doritos, a couple of sodas and underneath the basket was a box of pizza. When we were done we set the picnic basket and leftovers at the edge of the table, and we sat at the edge of the table, just watching the sunset.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful," she whispered talking about the sunset. I looked over at her while I replied, "Yeah it is." She caught the double meaning and blushed. She leaned her head against my chest and I put my arm around her and kissed her head.  
  
"I almost forgot," I said suddenly, and she lifted her head and looked at me.  
  
"Forgot what?" she asked me, curious.  
  
I reached into my jacket pocket and produced an envelope big enough to fit a card in there. I handed it to her without a word.  
  
She opened it, and I looked over at her while she read the card. I remember word for word what it had said, because it took me awhile to figure out what to say to her.  
  
_Dear Hazel,  
  
I'm glad I've been with you over the last six months. These past months have been one of the happiest of my life, and I owe part of that to you. Thank you for all the laughs. And I'm sorry for any pain I've caused. I'm glad we both got stuck in that Saturday detention. Without it, I'm sure I wouldn't be half as happy as I am now.  
  
Love, Jimmy_  
  
When she finished, she looked up at me, with tears in her eyes.  
  
I suddenly got afraid and asked her, "What's wrong Hazel?"  
  
She shook her head and replied, "Nothing, I swear I must be the happiest girl on earth right now." She grinned at me and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you," she said softly. "By the way, I'm loving the card," referring to the actual outside cover which said in big letters, "Happy Mother's Day." She started to giggle.  
  
"Hey! It was the only one I found. Besides it's the thought that counts right?" I said defensively. She nodded at me and kissed me again.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get you anything. I thought we had agreed, no gifts," she said pointing out.  
  
"Paige's idea," I said immediately.  
  
"Yeah well anyway, thank you. For everything," she said, "I think I **do** have something for you Jimmy."  
  
Before the words "what?" could form on my tongue she surprised me with one of the best kisses we've shared in awhile. After coming up for some much- needed air, she took in my appearance and laughed. She took her thumb and wiped the gloss off my lips.  
  
"Nice Aden, very nice," I told her, smirking. She smirked back and burst into a fit of laughs.  
  
I put my arm around her again and we watched as darkness started to envelop the sky. She sighed in contentment.  
  
"I love you Hazel," saying it for the first time. She must have looked as shocked as I felt. "I mean... if you want to take things slower..."  
  
She cut me off with a quick kiss, and replied back, "I love you too Jimmy. This night couldn't have been more perfect." I silently agreed.  
  
As we watched the first star appear in the night sky, I quietly asked, "You know what?"  
  
"What?" she asked back.  
  
"I sure hope you're not sick anymore." 


End file.
